SCP-G Logs (SCP-3008)
following logs are from SCP-G's time in SCP-3008 attempting to rescue trapped people, the logs were recovered in SCP-G's logbook Log 1: So i was taken to a IKEA, 5 gaurds shoved me in, i noticed Dr.Sakira looked really worried, as if she was about to cry. I kinda felt bad... {1 hour later} So im in the IKEA, its huge! Really huge!!! There was everything you would find for a house! Anyway... I was told to rescue anyone that's trapped in here, they said this was another SCP, they said it was infinite inside, so i could get lost easily... 1 So i was exploring until i found a shopping cart.... *insert small montage of SCP-G doing stupid things with a shopping car* It was really fun to be honest! So while i kept exploring i saw some sort of castle built out of furniture, soon as i got close, multiple people pointed self made weapons at me! They realize i wasn't one of "those things" they told me. They welcomed me, gave me food and water and a knife. I turned it into a dual bladed machete, the blades were 15in. 1: First Night All of a sudden the lights went off, i was going to go outside the castle, but some people told me not to. I ignored and went out, and i regretted it, as these.... Deformed..... Faceless..... Things were wandering around... I got close to one and soon as i did, it grabbed me, its hands were really big... soon as it grabbed me i immediately activated Ultimate Full Cowling, and kicked its head off. That attracted the attention of more of those things, i kept kicking them, but the seemed immune, so i relied on my dual blade, and it worked! My enhanced speed and deadly tool was amazing! the lights came back on about 14 hours later. {There was alot of logs missing, after about 34 pages, there was a note with scribbled words} words ITS nOt SAfE I WaNt To gO hoMe nOw Im Scared, pleASE let me LEAVE time, another log came in 35 Its been 35 days... i somehow activated portals and freed everyone stuck in there... Now i can finally leave... Log This is the first time I've seen sunlight in months. After all that time in there... I'd been dreaming of it. Now that I'm back here, I'm finding it hard to enjoy... I should never have left this place. I shouldn't have gone so far in.... They do not want me in there. Despite my best efforts ill-health is taking hold of me. The visions are getting worse. Until then... well, there's always the ride back to the Foundation.... Notes SCP-G slept the entire ride back, resting his head while sleeping on Dr. Sakira's lap. When put back into Containment, he slept for 3 weeks, he woke up after the end of the 3 weeks. It is noted SCP-G may have a Keter Classification, but he is friendly, until provoked.